


Feeling Blue

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anniversary, Happy Ending, M/M, Shiro is a dumb boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Waking up to an empty bed on their anniversary is not Lance's idea of fun.





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Shance Cafe anniversary! I hope y'all enjoy it! Thanks to Kitty for all help <3

Waking up to an empty bed is not what Lance was hoping for this morning. Frowning, he rolls over to Shiro’s side of the bed. All the leftover heat from Shiro’s body is long gone, leaving it cool to the touch. Sitting up in their shared bed he stretches his tired limbs. Their alarm clock flashes 8:45 in bright red numbers. What exactly could Shiro be doing at nearly 9 in the morning on a Sunday? 

“Shiro?” He calls, pulling himself out of bed and sliding on his lion slippers. He wanders out of the room. With a sigh he slips into the bathroom, finding Shiro isn’t as important as washing his face in the morning. 

Emerging from the bathroom he’s feeling a little more awake, and far more irritated. It's their damn anniversary and so far Shiro is nowhere to be found. Lance plops down on their couch, a deep frown taking over his features. Did the idiot seriously forget their  _ first _ anniversary? A divorce is rather dramatic, but he can’t say the thought didn’t briefly cross his mind. 

Scoffing he pulls his legs up to his chest. He even reminded Shiro that their anniversary was approaching and he still managed to forget? Lance wouldn’t blame him for forgetting a random anniversary, but their  _ first _ , really? 

Some time passes before Lance decides he should probably stop sulking and get up to actually eat something. He bitterly pulls himself up from the couch and drags himself to the kitchen. He’s definitely not making Shiro’s dumbass anything, he can fend for himself. What really gets him going is the fact that he had the whole day planned out for them. Lance  _ was _ going to make them a nice breakfast to share in bed, then they would cuddle the morning away, they'd eventually get up and have a nice shower together, maybe go out to lunch and do a little shopping, then they'd finally have a romantic dinner. It would all end with them together in bed, cuddling the night away.

Grumbling, Lance pulls some eggs out of the fridge, set on making a quick breakfast of two fried eggs. Cracking the eggs into the pan his frown deepens, he really just wanted to spend the day with the love of his life, but of course, that isn't happening. Lance plates his eggs and wanders back to the couch, set on at least having a lazy day. 

Lance yawns and stretches out. Growing tired of watching the same three things, he begins flipping through the channels, but soon he feels his eyes starting to droop.  _ Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad. _ Grabbing the blanket they keep draped over the back of the couch he wraps himself up in it, letting sleep wash away his worries. 

 

—

 

Lance groans and shifts on the couch, his body cursing him for not sleeping in his far more comfortable bed. He sits up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. There’s still no sign of Shiro, things are exactly like he left them when he fell asleep. His dirty plate still lying on the coffee table and the tv humming softly in the background. Sighing he grabs his phone off the table to check the time, 2:15 pm flashes on the screen. His heart drops. Far before they got married Lance knew Shiro could be rather forgetful but this is absolutely ridiculous, they should be out shopping by now, but Shiro is nowhere to be found. He knows he should probably try calling to see what’s going on, but he really doesn’t have it in him. 

Leaning back on the couch his mind begins to race, jumping to the worst possible conclusions. At this point, he’s not quite sure if he’s feeling more hurt or lonely. Maybe Shiro couldn’t deal with him anymore. Maybe one year as a married couple was too much for them. Maybe Lance should just leave. Or maybe Shiro just doesn’t love him like he used to anymore. 

Rubbing his eyes Lance curls in on himself, trying his best to keep it all together. His attempts are futile, broken sobs echo through the empty living room. He doesn’t notice the door opening, or Shiro dropping everything in his hands to see what’s wrong. He doesn’t even realize Shiro is speaking to him until his hand rests gently on his back.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Shiro brushes sweaty locks off of his forehead. 

“Leave me alone, Takashi… who reminded you? You clearly didn’t remember yourself or else you would’ve been here with me, you know, your fucking husband.” 

Shiro frowns, “Lance—” 

Lance cuts him off, “I don’t what to hear it. What were you even doing all of this time? Were you out with Keith? Or did your ex call and you went—” 

Groaning Shiro places his hands on Lance’s shoulders, forcing him to finally face him. 

“Where were you, Takashi?” Lance’s voice waivers, tears still streaming down his rosy cheeks. 

Shiro sighs and wipes away some of his tears, “I was out getting your gift. I didn’t realize how long it was going to take. I should have text or called, or at least left a note. I’m so sorry I freaked you out, baby.” 

“What gift could’ve possibly taken all day and why didn’t you just get it earlier? You probably could’ve hidden it somewhere.” Lance crosses his arms over his chest, not believing a word coming out of Shiro’s mouth. 

Shiro reaches over the side of the couch, pulling up a cat carrier. He opens it up and pulls out a rather chubby, grey-furred and blue-eyed cat that Lance instantly falls in love with. 

“Shiro, you didn’t.” Lance’s lip wobbles as he reaches for the chunky cat. 

“I totally did, babe. She’s all yours to love.” 

“What’s her name?” He askes, his voice muffled as he shoves his face into her soft fur.

“They were calling her Blue at the animal center, but you can name her whatever you want, sweetheart.” 

Lance grins, “I think Blue is perfect.” 

Shiro smiles softly and takes a seat next to Lance, wrapping his arm securely around him and holding him close. 

“She’s an amazing gift, but you still owe me a bomb ass dinner for being gone all day.” 

“Understandable,” he chuckles and leans closer, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s plush lips, “happy anniversary, baby.” 

“Happy anniversary you big idiot.” 

The three of them spend a few hours curled up on the couch until Lance makes them get up so they can go out and have that bomb ass dinner he was promised. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro!](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
